User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child FINAL episode: The Reunion
With no set destination in mind, Monkey D. Flora has been sailing aimlessly on the seas for days. Blu: Flora, we’ve been out at sea for over a week! What island are we going to now?! Flora: truthfully, at this point, I’m just going wherever the winds take me. Blu: are you serious?! I’m getting bored! I want to go to an island right now! Flora: Blu, why can’t you just be a quiet snake like you used to be before we went to Water 7? Blu: come on Flora, what if we run out of food and starve out here? Besides, if you’re not searching for your father, why don’t we just go back home? You do know how much your mother misses you judging from her most recent message. Flora: as much as I hate to admit it, you do have a point. I have been contemplating on going back to Amazon Lily for some time. Blu: let’s go home! Let’s go home! Let’s go home! Before Flora replies, her ship is suddenly engulfed by a thick fog. After a couple of hours… Flora: this fog sure is thick. How long it’s going to be like this? Blu: Flora, any idea where we are going? I have a bad feeling about this. We should get out of the fog as quickly as possible. When the ship finally exits the fog, they see a large uncharted island filled with trees and luscious greens in the distance. Blu: look! There’s an island! Flora: Amazon Lily can wait a little longer. I’ve decided to go to that island right now. The Yuda towing Flora’s ship then rushes towards the island. Once they arrive, Flora sees storms suddenly appear all over the horizon. Flora: Now I see why the Yuda was in such a hurry. Those storms look rough. It’s a good thing we arrived here before they came. Well at least we’re on an island like you wanted Blu. Blu: so how long are we going to stay here? Flora: who knows? We have to wait for the storms to subside before we can leave. Anyway, this island is huge. We can spend a lot of time to explore. Blu: hopefully we’ll be able to find some food and hopefully the storms will be gone by the time you’re done with your exploration. Flora later discovers a cave, which is the perfect place to leave her ship and Yuda. After setting up a campsite, she exits the cave and goes explore the forest. While searching for sources of food, she comes across a herd of boars that are five times her size. Flora: sweet, it’s been a long time since I’ve hunted a boar. Blu, turn into a bow. Blu: you got it. Flora then aims an arrow at one of the boars. Flora: time for a nice meal. Flora releases the arrow, but before the arrow hits its target, a man with a straw hat appears out of nowhere and dashes in the arrow’s path with incredible speed and catches it with his hand. Flora: Heeeey!!! The boars then flee. Flora: Damn you! I want to eat one of them! Blu: there’s a person living here?! Man with a straw hat: this island is my territory. I won’t allow you to harm any of the animals here. Flora: you’ll pay for coming between me and my prey! Man with a straw hat: if you want to eat them, you’ll have to defeat me first. Flora: I accept your challenge! Flora draws her bo staff, hardens it, and attempts an overhead strike. The man blocks the strike with his arms without flinching. Flora sees that the man’s arms are shiny black and immediately jumps back. Flora: you can use Haki?! Man with a straw hat: I can say the same about you. But you’re going to have to try harder than that to beat me. Blu: Hey wait a moment! That man is wearing a straw hat! Flora: so? I’m wearing a straw hat too! Blu: that’s not the point! Look at his face! Flora: oh I will! After I pummel him into the ground and get something to eat! Blu: WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD FOR A MOMENT?!!!!!!!! Man with a straw hat: whoooooaaa! Is that a talking snake?! So coooooooooool! Flora then kicks the man in the stomach while his guard was down. Man with a straw hat: that was a cheap shot! Let me show you a move of my own! Gomu Gomu no… his right arm Flora: whaaaaat?! His arm’s stretching?!!! Man with a straw hat: …..pistol! Flora blocks the attack with her staff but is still greatly pushed back by the attack’s sheer power. Man with a straw hat: You’re strong, but you won’t win. So you want to continue or are you ready to give up now? Flora: wait a minute! You won’t happen to be… Straw Hat Luffy? Luffy: yes, I am. Flora: ……then does the name, Flora, mean anything to you? Luffy: you know my daughter? Flora: father… it’s me. I am Flora. Luffy: w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!! Y-y-you’re Flora!!! then embraces him. Flora: I can’t believe it! You’re alive! You’re really alive! Luffy: I… I… I don’t know what to say! I mean… this is so sudden! I’m not sure where to begin! Oh I know! Hey Flora, you’ve grown up. It has been a long time. Flora: yes, it has been nine years since I last saw you. Luffy: where’s Hancock? Is she here too? Flora: hold on dad! I have questions that I want to ask you first! Flora brings Luffy back to the cave. Luffy: so you came all this way by yourself. That’s impressive. Blu: Hey! Don’t forget she got me! Flora: alright father, tell me. You disappeared eight years ago. What happened to you and what are you doing on this island? Luffy: well, it happened when I was traveling around this part of the sea. I suddenly went into a huge fog and when it finally lifted, my boat was caught in a storm. Before my boat sank, I saved myself by getting into a barrel. Flora: like when you got caught in a whirlpool after you started your journey as a pirate. Luffy: Shishishishi. yeah, kinda funny huh. And the next thing I knew I was taking a nice long nap. When I finally woke up, I noticed the barrel stopped moving. I broke out and found myself on this island. And… I’ve been stuck here ever since. Flora: that’s some story. Luffy: the storms that surround this island only stop once a week. You’re lucky that you came here at a good time. Otherwise, you would have been shipwrecked. Flora: so what about the animals living on this island? Are they your… pets? Luffy: yep, I tamed them all. But since I made friends with them, I cannot eat them. That sucks. Flora: dad, you said the storms go away once a week. Have you made any attempts to get off this island? Luffy: Even if I wanted to get off this island, there are no birds that can carry me, I don’t have my boat, and I was never good at making rafts. The barrel I arrived with broke to pieces after I woke up. And as you already know, I can’t swim. Flora: and to think that you once told me that you are the one with the most freedom in the world. It’s sadly apparent that your freedom is hampered by your inability to swim. If it weren’t for your Devil Fruit weakness, you could have swam to another island just like how Rayleigh swam through the Calm Belt all the way to Amazon Lily. Luffy: Anyway, I see how much you have matured. You can even use all three colors of Haki. That’s very good. So why aren’t you with Hancock and her crew? Flora: because I decided to go on an adventure of my own. Flora tells her father the islands she visited and the people she met. Luffy: you’ve met my nakama?! How are they? Flora: it’s safe to say that they’re living happy lives. But about great-grandfather Garp… Luffy: so how he is? Flora: he was fine when I met him. But now, I heard that he’s… resting. Luffy: I see… I had this feeling for quite some time. Flora: I’m sorry, he was a nice man. Luffy: I regret not being able to be there to say goodbye to him. How’s Hancock? Is she alright? Flora: Mom is… deeply saddened by your disappearance. Even after all those years, not a day gone by without her missing you. The only one that keeps her happy is me. Luffy: I’m… sorry. Flora: that’s ok. I don’t blame you. Things just happen beyond our control. By the way, even though I only arrived here by some strange coincidence, now that I’m speaking to you face-to-face again, I should thank you for the time we spent together nine years ago. Before I met you, I had no real motivation to become strong. I only train because that’s what every member in the Kuja tribe does. But then you came along and gave me inspiration. After that day, I trained hard so that I can journey through these seas and see the world with my own eyes. The first time I saw you was the greatest moment of my life. Luffy: Flora, nine years ago wasn’t actually the first time we met. We first met on the night you were born. Flora: you were there at the time of my birth?! Luffy: of course. As your father, I had an obligation to be there to see you come into this world. Flora: why mother never told me about it? Luffy: Flora, have you ever considered making a name for yourself? That would be very awesome. Flora: no, I have no desire for fame. I think it would be best if the world doesn’t know about me. I’m fine with the life I’m having right now. Besides, if my relationship with you ever becomes public knowledge, then the world would only know me as your daughter just like how the old government only knew Ace as Gold Roger’s son. You once told me that there exist narrow-minded people who believe that a person’s blood is everything and a child should be held accountable for a parent’s sin. There’s no doubt that those who still have a grudge against you will have that belief and they will unquestionably hate me for being your child and I don’t want that. Luffy: Flora on the head Flora, no matter what kind of opinions others may have on you, don’t be ashamed of who you are. You may have my blood, but you are not me. Your fate is your own. You don’t have to be like me and you don’t have to be like your mother. Whatever you want to be is entirely up to you. As long you have no regrets, I am content. If there’s anyone who judge based on a person’s blood, then screw them. Flora: dad, that was… a very nice thing to say. You’re really the man whom mother loves. Dad, when the storms clear, will you come back to Amazon Lily with me? Mother misses you terribly. Luffy: that would be nice. Until you came, I thought that I was going to spend my last days here. I do want to see my nakama again and I guess I should see Hancock again as well. I owe her that much. However, before I leave this island, I have to complete some unfinished business. Flora: unfinished business? Luffy: I have a score to settle… with a dragon. Flora: Grandpa Dragon?! Luffy: No! Not your grandfather! I meant “a” dragon! You know, a big lizard that flies and breathes fire! Flora: like the creature you encountered on the first island you arrived at in the New World? Luffy: no, this dragon is way different from the one back then. This one is a lot tougher. Flora: what does this dragon look like? Luffy: it has green eyes, it’s silver, its scales are harder than steel, and it’s incredibly fast despite its huge size. Flora: so what’s the deal between you and this dragon? Luffy: it all started four months ago. I don’t know where it came from. This dragon came to this island and ate some of my friends, which I would not forgive. I fought it and I nearly beat it. But it flew away before I could finish it off. Two months later, it came back and ate more of my friends. It escaped me once again, which really pisses me off. Flora: so you assume that the dragon is coming back soon? Luffy: I’m sure of it. If I leave this island now, all of my friends here will be left defenseless. And I will not be satisfied until I bring that dragon down for good. Luffy then senses a presence approaching the island. The green-eyed silver dragon is flying through the storms. Luffy: it’s coming! Flora, stay in this cave! Do not come out until I return! Luffy quickly runs out of the cave. The dragon lands on the plains and attacks a herd of bulls. Some of the bulls are unfortunate to fall victim to the dragon’s fire breath. The dragon proceeds to feast on their burning carcasses. Luffy arrives at the scene to battle the dragon. Luffy activates Gear Second and after hardening his whole body with Haki, attacks with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol. The dragon took a direct hit and becomes infuriated that its mealtime has been interrupted again. Luffy: this time I’m taking you down!!!! Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!!!! Luffy’s attack missed and the dragon retaliates by spitting fire balls. Luffy evades as he charges towards his opponent. The dragon then attacks with its fangs, claws, and tail. With speed enhanced by Gear Second, Luffy is able to dodge every strike. Luffy eventually counterattacks with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka. The dragon takes the attack head on with a headbutt. The clash pushed back both Luffy and the dragon. The dragon prepares to breath fire when it is suddenly struck by an arrow. The dragon turns its attention to the person who fired it. Luffy: what?! Flora! I told you to stay in the cave! Dammit! I should have known she wouldn’t listen! Blu: Hurry Flora! Hit it again! Hit it again! Flora grabs another arrow and fires it at the dragon. The dragon catches the arrow with its mouth and snaps it. Luffy: Flora! Get out of here! This dragon is too strong for you to handle! Flora: Dad! I can hold my own! I didn’t reunite with you just to have you leave me again! The dragon charges at Flora. Blu: oh no, it’s coming this way!! Look out!!!!! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!!!! The dragon shields itself with its wings. Luffy: Listen you stupid lizard!!! Your opponent is me!!!! Luffy continues with his Jet Gatling attack until the dragon launches a fire blast. Luffy withstood the attack without any serious injuries. The dragon spreads its wings and prepares to take flight. Before it leaves the ground, Luffy quickly wraps his arms around the dragon’s neck. As the dragon tries to fly away, Luffy uses all his strength to pull the dragon back. Luffy: get back down here!!! I want you on the ground where I can fight you!!!! Using her sword, Flora launches a Haki-enhanced air slash and cuts one of the dragon’s wings. With its wing injured, the dragon falls back down. Luffy then attempts to ram into the dragon using Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket. The dragon swats Luffy away with its tail. It then blows Flora back with a gust of wind and sends her crashing into a rock. Before Flora gets back up, the dragon spits out a gigantic fireball at her. The fireball is moving so fast that Flora won’t be able to dodge it. Luffy jumps in and takes the hit as he pushes Flora out of the way. Flora: Daaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!! With Luffy seemingly incapacitated, the dragon tries to attack Flora with a claw slash. Flora grabs a flash bomb, throws it, and it explodes in the dragon’s face. While the dragon is blinded and disoriented, Flora goes to a safe distance. Before the dragon recovers, Flora then grabs every arrow from her quiver and prepares to fire all of them at once. Blu: Flora! Are you sure it’s going to work!? Flora: just hold still and let me aim! She concentrates her Busoshoku Haki into the arrows and unleashes them. The arrows then pierce the dragon like spears. Even though Flora’s attack severely wounded the dragon, it wasn’t enough to kill it. The dragon roars in an extreme rage and charges at Flora again. Blu: Flora, it didn’t work! Run! Ruuuuuuuun!!! Flora runs away as fast as she could, but the dragon catches up to her and knocks her to the ground with its tail. The dragon then uses its claws to pin Flora down. With Flora completely immobilized, the dragon opens its mouth preparing to chomp. Blu: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Looks like this is the end!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! Luffy: Gomu Gomu no RED HAWK!!!!!! Luffy strikes the dragon on the side of its face, dealing significant damage and causing it to release its grip on Flora. Flora: Dad! You’re ok! Luffy: Flora, step away! GEAR THIRD!!!! then inflates his right leg and hardens it. Gomu Gomu no GIGANT AXE!!!!!!! With this attack, Luffy crushes the dragon into the ground. The battle appears to have ended. Luffy approaches the dragon and then it suddenly raises its head and roars. Flora quickly cuts the dragon’s throat, finally killing it. Flora: father, your foe has been vanquished. Luffy: ……..yes, it’s over. (So… not fair! After all the times I fought that dragon, she’s the one who deals the killing blow!) Flora: dad, you’re hurt. Luffy: I’m fine, I had worse before. Flora: hold on, I have medical supplies on my ship. They return to the cave and Flora patches Luffy up. With the dragon gone, Luffy decides that he can finally leave the island. Flora collects some of the dragon’s fangs, nails, and scales and keeps them as souvenirs. They stayed on the island for the week. When the storms clear, Luffy bids farewell to all the animals on the island and leaves together with Flora on her ship. After reaching the other side of the fog…. Luffy: this is great! I’m finally off that island! I never thought that this day would actually come! Flora, I’m really grateful that you came. Flora: I’m happy too dad. And I have just one thing to say. Luffy: what? Flora: pulls Luffy on the cheek MAKE MOM SAD AGAIN AND I’LL MESS YOU UP!!!!!! At Amazon Lily, in the Kuja palace throne room…. Hancock: Flora has been gone for such a long time. Marigold: I know. It hasn’t been the same since she left. Sandersonia: I hope she’s really having fun. Hancock: I’m worried. I haven’t heard from Flora for weeks. Why hasn’t she been answering her Den Den Mushi? Nyon: nyo, well she did get tired of you doting on her. Nyo, I’m sure she’s fine. She’s not a little girl anymore. She’s matured into a warrior after all, nyo. Hancock then thinks back to the past. (Flashback) after Hancock told Luffy how much she loved him…. Luffy: Hancock, I’m sorry. But I decided not to marry you. I am a pirate. My place is at the seas. Hancock: I… I understand. Luffy… would you please grant me this one small favor. It would make me very happy. Feeling that he owed Hancock for the help she’s given him in the past, Luffy granted her this favor. What happened next was not what Luffy expected. A few weeks later…. Hancock: Luffy, I have something important I need to tell you. Luffy: what is it? Hancock: Luffy. I’m… I’m… I’m carrying your child. Luffy: eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!!!!! A few days after that, Hancock and her sisters made a huge decision. Nyon: Hebihime-sama, are you all serious about cutting the marks off your backs?! Hancock: yes! I’m afraid that one day, my child will be curious to peek at our backs. I don’t want my child to ever see this shameful mark! After going through with that decision, Hancock and her sisters were relieved to have a huge burden lifted. On the night Flora was born, Hancock was on her bed, holding her newborn daughter in her arms. Hancock: she’s so beautiful. Marigold: yes, she’s adorable. Sandersonia: looks like we have become aunts, Marigold. Nyon: I see a great Kuja warrior in your future, Hebihime-sama. Hancock: Luffy, would you please hold her? I want you to be the very first man our child sees. Luffy: held the baby what’s her name going to be? Hancock: of course she’ll have your surname and your middle initial. Her name shall be Flora, Monkey D. Flora. Back to the present…. Hancock: sobbing I really miss her, my own flesh and blood! Was letting her go the right thing to do? Sandersonia: you let her go when she said that she will find you-know-who. Marigold: I’m not sure if she’ll really find him. All she wanted was exploring the world. Nyon: whatever the case, nyo, you should be proud that she has chosen her own path herself. She has come a long way since childhood. I should know because… I have many fond memories with her. (Nyon’s flashbacks) After Flora’s birth, Sandersonia and Marigold captained the Kuja Pirate ship in place of Hancock while she stayed at Amazon Lily with her daughter. When Flora was six months old, Hancock resumed command of her ship. Nyon: you want me to babysit Flora?! Hancock: yes, it’s time for me to lead the Kuja Pirates again so I’m leaving Flora in your care. Nyon: couldn’t you ask the palace maids to take care of Flora? Hancock: Elder Nyon, you took care of me and my sisters in the past. Therefore, you’re the one person I trust the most to look after my daughter. Nyon: since you put it that way, nyo. You can leave it to me. During feeding time…. Nyon: alright Flora, say “aah” Flora good girl. Baby Flora then pukes on Nyon. Nyon: …………………….. Baby Flora giggles. Nyon then left momentarily to wash her face. When she returned, she found Flora missing. Nyon: Flora! Where did you go?! Flora! Oh no! If anything happens to Flora, Hebihime-sama will be furious! Nyon’s imagination Hancock: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CHILD?!!!!!! Nyon: Nyoooooooo! I have to find her! Nyon frantically searched for Flora. She eventually found the baby crawling around the palace grounds. Nyon: oh there you are. You almost gave this old woman a heart attack. Baby Flora kept crawling while Nyon tried to catch her. Nyon: Flora! Stop wandering around! Flora! Nyooo! For a baby, you can move very fast! Baby Flora suddenly stopped. Nyon picked her up and smelled something unpleasant. Nyon: oh dear me, did you just pooped?! Baby Flora: waaaaaaaaah! waaaaaaaaah! waaaaaaaaaaah! Nyon: oh there there now. I’ll get you cleaned up. change the baby’s diaper When Flora was four years old….. Flora: you’re leaving again, mommy? Hancock: yes dear. Mommy has work to do. But don’t worry, Granny Nyon will take care of you. During lunch time…. Nyon: Flora, eat all the vegetables on your plate. Flora: I want more meat! Nyon: not until you finish your vegetables. Flora: I want meat! I want meat! I want meat! Nyon: Flora, if you don’t eat your vegetables, you won’t grow up big and strong. Flora: what a lecture from someone as short as you. Nyon: WHAT WAS THAT?!!! At bedtime, Flora was running around the palace while Nyon tried to keep up with her. Nyon: Flora! It’s time for bed! Flora: sorry Granny Nyon, you have to catch me first! Just like mommy and aunties have to do! Hee hee hee hee! Nyon: nyoooo! Why do I get stuck with such a troublesome child?! Sometime later, Nyon brought Flora to her room and tucked her in bed. Nyon: go to sleep now child. Sweet dreams. Flora: I want a bedtime story. Nyon: but I already read every book you have! Flora: then make up one! Nyon: sighs ok, once upon a time, there was… Flora already fast asleep I wonder if it’s alright for me to live long enough to see her teenage years. Before Flora began her adventures…. Nyon: are you sure you want to do this? Flora: I am Nyon: well then, nyo, stay safe out there. Flora: Granny Nyon… Nyon: yes, child? Flora: Nyon a warm hug thank you for everything. Nyon then starts tearing up. Back to the present…. Nyon: perhaps Flora is meant to leave home. That proves how ready she is for the world. Hancock daydreaming and not really listening. there she goes, in her own little world. Kuja: Hebihime-sama! Hebihime-sama! Hancock: How dare you interrupt my fantasies!!!! Kuja: My apologies Hebihime-sama! But I come to bring exciting news! It’s your daughter! She has returned! Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold, and Nyon: ………….!!!!! After disembarking, Flora is being welcomed back by all the Kuja islanders. Flora sees her mother dashing towards her in excitement. Hancock: Flooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Hancock gives Flora a very tight hug. Sandersonia, Marigold, and Nyon soon arrive at the port to greet Flora. Hancock: oh my darling daughter, I’m so happy you returned to me! Flora: mom, do you have to be so tight? You might suffocate me. Hancock: my dear Flora, can’t a mother show some love for her child? By the way, why didn’t you inform me that you were coming back? Flora: I wanted to surprise you. Speaking of surprises, I brought one with me. Hey dad! You can come out now! Hancock and Nyon: ………………!!!! Sandersonia and Marigold: What did she say?!!! Luffy exits Flora’s ship. Hancock: are you… really Luffy? Luffy: hello Sandersonia and Marigold: ……………THAT’S IT?!!! THAT’S ALL YOU CAN SAAAAAAAAY?!!!!! Sandersonia: Where in the world have you been all this time, Luffy?!!!!!! Marigold: Do you have any idea how miserable big sis has been after she stopped hearing from you?!!!!! Hancock immediately releases Flora and goes hug Luffy. Hancock: Luffy, it’s really you! And you’re finally in my arms! Luffy: Hancock, should I explain what happened to me eight years ago? Hancock: no need, you came back. That’s all that matters. Flora goes speak to Nyon. Flora: Granny Nyon Nyon: nyo, welcome back Flora. Flora: Nyon it brings me great joy to see you’re still well. Nyon: likewise The Kuja Tribe celebrates Flora and Luffy’s return and have a huge feast. After the feast, Flora is in the village telling the children about her adventures while showing them her souvenirs. Meanwhile, Luffy and Hancock are at the palace making up for lost times. At the palace balcony, Luffy and Hancock sit together with Hancock still clinging on to Luffy. Hancock: the moon sure is beautiful, isn’t it Luffy? Luffy: Hancock, I’m glad you’re happy to see me again, but could you please let go of me already? Sandersonia and Marigold are watching them. Sandersonia: if he makes big sis sad again, we’ll give him hell. Marigold: agreed The next morning at sunrise, Flora walks to the balcony and finds her father standing there. Flora: I see you’re up early. Luffy: I’m exhausted. Yesterday, your mother wouldn’t let go of me. Flora: what will you do next dad? Luffy: first off, I’ll go back to my home island and visit my grandfather’s grave. Then, I’ll go say hello to all my nakama. Flora: dad then bows to Luffy will you please train me? Luffy: wanna get stronger? Shishishishi ok. But I’ll warn you, I won’t go easy on you. back into the castle Blu: since you have found your father, I guess your adventure is finally over. Flora: over? Far from it. Think about the number of islands we haven’t seen yet and there is a ton of other exciting things we can do. There is no way our adventure is ending anytime soon. One of these days, I’ll be going to the New World. Luffy’s return has been a huge shock to the world. The residents of Foosha Village and Luffy’s nakama are overjoyed. Luffy’s other acquaintances are also happy as well. Some like Smoker, Aokiji, and Law are unconcerned about it. Buggy, who somehow got off the island Flora left him stranded on, is furious. As for Flora, her relationship with Luffy remains a secret. Flora also decides to come clean with Franky about the Gray Renegade incident and gives him her heartfelt apology. Franky, while surprised at first, forgives Flora and keeps it between them. Six months after Flora’s reunion with Luffy, at Sanji’s ocean-going restaurant, Mr. Prince……. Sanji: ok then, allow me to ask… WHY ARE YOU THE FIRST TO ARRIVE AT MY RESTAURANT?!!!! (Why couldn’t it be Nami-swan or Robin-chwan?!!!!) Zoro: who knows? Everyone else probably got lost or something. So can you bring me some booze? Waiting bores me. Sanji: Not so fast Marimo! You can drink booze during the party! It’s courtesy to wait for the others first! Zoro: are you serious?! You can’t expect me to sit here and do nothing! Sanji: do you have any money on you? The booze will be for free during the party, but if you want booze now, you’re going to have to buy some yourself. Zoro: actually, I’m kinda broke. Sanji: then you’re not getting anything until everyone else arrives! Zoro: since we got time to spare, I say we settle this in the only way we know how. Let’s fight and if I win, you’re going to give me all the booze I want, no questions asked. Sanji: alright, time for me to do what I should have done a long time ago! Don’t get too full of yourself just because you’re the world’s best swordsman! Flora walks in. Flora: I’m surprised. I thought that after all these years, you two would learn to get along. Sanji: Flora, good to see you again. Zoro: happy to be reunited with your old man? Flora: now that you’re both here, I have something I want to ask to the two of you. Sanji: and what would that be my good lady? Zoro: you want a rematch? Sanji: Hey! If you hurt her, I’ll give you a facelift! Zoro: oh please, I bet if she challenges you to a fight, you’ll just roll over and let her beat the crap out of you like a wuss. Sanji: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!! Flora: bows to Zoro and Sanji Zoro! I ask you to take me as your apprentice in swordsmanship! And Sanji! I am intrigued with your fighting style! I wish to learn from you as well! Zoro and Sanji: ………………………………… Sanji: very well, I guess it’s time for me to have a student of my own. Zoro: Pfft! Knowing you, you’ll be way too lenient with Flora. So she’ll learn more from me than she will from you. Sanji: you wanna fight?!! Zoro: Bring it!!! Flora: ENOUGH!! BOTH OF YOU!! both Zoro and Sanji in the face Luffy: Flora, you should not hit the chef! The rest of Luffy’s nakama also walk in. Zoro: about time you all showed up. Usopp: looks like the gang is all here. Nami: it’s wonderful to be with everyone again. Chopper: I’m glad all of you came. Franky: this is going to be a SUPER party! Robin: seeing everyone in the same place is unquestionably nostalgic. Brook: Yohohohohohoho! Shall I sing a sooooooooong!!? Sanji: NAMI-SWAAAAAAN! ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAN! I’m so happy that you both can make it!!! You two are as radiant as ever!!!! Brook: Nami, may I… Nami: ASK ME TO SHOW YOU MY PANTIES AND I’LL THROW YOU INTO THE SEA!!!!! Flora: you can see my panties. Nami: Are you out of your mind?!!! Robin: giggles it’s like reliving the good old days. Chopper, I see that you’re as cute and cuddly as I remembered. Chopper: Shut up! Saying things like that won’t make me happy! happily Usopp: anyone interested in hearing about my latest feat? Chopper: what is it Usopp? Usopp: Mwahahahahahaha! I, Usopp, the brave warrior of the sea, have conquered an army of 500 giants! Chopper: Wooooooooooooow!!!! So coooooooooooooooooool!!!! Blu: ……………… Hey reindeer! I’m sorry to be the bearer of terrible news, but we are being targeted by a pirate armada! Chopper: What?!! We are targeted?!!! Blu: That’s right! They’re on their way now and they’re going to kill us all! Chopper: Oh no! Everyone! We’re in danger! Blu: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You actually believed me! I see you’re as gullible as ever! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Chopper: THAT WAS A JOKE?!!!! Flora: Blu don’t tease the doctor like that. Franky: so when can we get this party STARTED?! I’ve brought lots of coooooola!! Luffy: yeeeeeeeeeaaaah! Sanji! Where’s the food!? Sanji: ok everyone! The appetizers will be ready in just a moment! Zoro: Hey, don’t forget my booze! Brook: Yohohohohohoho! My heart’s racing with excitement! Though I don’t really have a heart. Time for some music! his violin A man suddenly walks in. Sabo: is there room for one more? Luffy: Sabo?! I had no idea you were in the Grand Line! Sabo: Hello Luffy. How long has it been since we spoke face-to-face? You’ve been gone for years. For a moment, I thought you died and became legend. But then again, you mysteriously disappearing may not be such a bad ending for you. Luffy: Shishishishishishi. Looks like my time isn’t ending just yet. Oh and by the way, Flora this is my daughter. Say hi. Flora: hi Sabo: I’ve heard so much about you. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Flora a handshake Everyone then hears a cannon fire. Nami: what was that?! The group then sees that a pirate armada is approaching the restaurant. Luffy: huh, do they come here to eat at Sanji’s restaurant? Sanji: I see you still have your quirks Luffy. They came here with hostile intent towards us! Robin: so if we don’t do something about them, there’s a likely chance that this restaurant will be burned down and us with it. Usopp: some old Robin Zoro: oh that’s just great! Just when I’m about to drink some booze! Leader of the armada: Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy and his former crew! We’re here to take all your heads! Blu: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!!! My joke for the reindeer is actually coming true?!!!!! Flora: nice going Blu. Franky: so we got a bunch of wannabes who want to make a name for themselves. I suppose this is where things really get SUUPEEEER!!!! Zoro: I’ll show these bastards how demonic I can be when I don’t get my booze! Usopp: time for the brave warrior of the sea to do his thing! Chopper: let’s go Usopp! Nami: time to show them today’s forecast. Brook: …and to give them a new lullaby. Yohohohohohohohoho! Sanji: if any of those scumbags put a scratch on my restaurant or touch a hair on Nami, Robin, or Flora’s head, I’ll send them all straight to hell! Robin: giggles just like old times Luffy: LET’S GO KICK SOME ASS!!!!!! Luffy and Flora starts off by unleashing their combined Haoshoku Haki. Sabo: like father like daughter. The End There you have it. This is where I’m ending this fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts